


Peacocking

by dragonimp



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demon in heat, Fanart, Gift Art, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Other, moulting, scantily clad demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonimp/pseuds/dragonimp
Summary: Um... exactly what it says on the tin, the imagery wouldn't leave me alone.  If you haven't read Shake a Tail Feather yet then go do so.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 212





	Peacocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shake a tail feather (now with ILLUSTRATION)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975597) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



> _Crowley took it all in with interest, before his eyes settled on a shimmering green and blue peacock inspired bikini spangled with diamantés and swarovski crystals, with matching feathered headdress, wing accessories and tail piece. Soooo shinyyyy his bird brain clamoured. He had an idea._
> 
> _....._
> 
> _He stood in front of a wall of full length mirrors and considered the outfit. He could pull this off and it’d make him feel a bit better to do it properly, to actually get the full experience. He shook his wings out with a sigh. The moult had finished and they were an explosion of shimmering emerald and sapphire shades with hints of gold. It wouldn’t last long. Give it a month or two and they’d moult out again then his more subtle crow black plumage would re-assert itself, with only muted greens and blues showing in the right light. He considered the look. Hmm. He snapped his fingers and created a black leather chest harness spun out of raw firmament. It now looked as if his wings had a mundane method of attachment to his body. He considered the overall picture again, still not happy. He snapped his fingers again and the black leather changed to a brighter green and blue patent leather one with rhinestones and feather trim. Now his wings looked like extremely well crafted accessories._

* * *


End file.
